Ouch
by MuchFanVeryFic
Summary: A dark mist, thick enough to choke on, shrouded this place. This place, where a being, akin to a woman, waited. And when the poor soul that she waited for popped into this existence, eyes bloodshot, crouched on the floor, feeling all over his throat, she almost pitied him. Rated T for some gore later on. (and just to be safe honestly) a crazy captain sparklez fic. Maybe continued.
1. Chapter 1

A dark mist, thick enough to choke on, shrouded this place. This place, where a being, akin to a woman, waited. That was her job, to wait.

And when the poor soul that she waited for popped into this existence, eyes bloodshot, crouched on the floor, feeling all over his throat (which had previously been torn open), she almost pitied him. But her job was not to pity. Now her job was to speak to him. She pulled him to a standing position, her green eyes cruel as he shuddered in fear.

"Jordan" her voice was metallic, almost as cold and hard as steel. At her voice the man flinched. " I presume you know why you are here?"she paused, not waiting for an answer, she knew she wouldn't get one. " I must send you back." She told him in a bored voice.

He shook his head wildly, his crisp blue eyes flashing in terror. Then he was gone.

Overall, her job was to punish those sent to her. Sort of, anyway. And now, She was back at the part of her job that was waiting. The very boring part, in other words.

" How could such a good soul end up here?" She murmured to herself.

She shook off the thought. Jordan was sent here for a reason. He committed a crime, one great enough to upset someone of high magical powers.

His crime? None of her business, She had been told. Which was very strange. She always knew what her 'prisoners' had done to end up in this rotten place.

She realized she was getting off task. She had to get back to her job, no matter how boring. All that mattered was that Jordan was here now, not how he had come to be here.

" Three, two, one." Right on cue, Jordan was back. Although, he was writhing on the floor, eyes clenched shut, still grabbing at some invisible thing on his neck. But what was truly disturbing was his scream. Or more like how he wasn't screaming. Tears were welling on the edges of his eyes, and his mouth was agape, in a silent scream. There was no noise, not even a breath ( though you didn't need to breathe, you were dead. Old habits die hard, I guess). That was when two things occurred to the one watching all this:

She really did feel sorry for him

She was very curious about this strange man

She would at least talk to the poor guy, whenever he calmed down, anyway.

" This might take awhile."

**A/N : (beware, this is going to be a long author's note) hey guys! This is my first time on fanfiction! Not my first time writing though. Anywho, I wanted to introduce myself. The names Doge (wow so creatiev many appluad wow) and I will call my audience to this... Strange little Sparklez fanfic the Wowzers. Yeah. I know. Wow. Continuing, I wrote this a while back, and finally typed it up (I wanna give a shout out to Pandamonium for helping me with it! Thanks you awesome person you!). I looked back on it and decided it was, well, kinda silly I guess. But good enough for me to post. Just to get things straight, this takes place just before Jordan's newest adventure, Ultra Modded Survival. It is going to be set in minecraft, but not a blocky perspective and with plenty of OCs (I'm not accepting any though!) instead of using Jordan's character's skin, I prefer to use what he looks like in real life. Or as close as I can get to it in a descriptive manner. I'm sure you Wowzers will get used to it soon enough. (if you have any questions regarding this please ask). I plan to put out a chapter every day, but i might miss a day or take a break every once in a while. Things happen. And sorry about how TERRIBLY HORRIFYINGLY SHORT this chapter is! It kills me to make it this short, but thats just how it is. I mean, it is just a first chapter, and I hope that the chapters will be longer from here on out. Tell me what you Wowzers think! Please! Good or bad, I will appreciate it either way. I love criticism, and it would seriously be a big help if you could drop a review or a PM. Another thing, if you want me to write a story based on your ideas (might take me awhile to get it out there) go ahead and PM me about it, and if you can't do that, just put it in a review. **

**STAY AWESOME! DOGE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Jordan-

Oh, it HURT. His entire existence throbbed. His ribs pulsed with searing, sharp bolts of pain every time he tried to breathe.

But his neck, chest, and lower jaw were? Unimaginably Indescribable. Throw yourself through a jet turbine, put whatever remains in a blender, then run the blender over with the jet. You might get a taste of what Jordan was experiencing.

And it never went away or dulled. was so bad, he Didn't even register the fact that he died, or that he returned to the strange limbo.

And to the horrid lady.

(POV swap)

-She-

Now she truly felt bad for the tortured man in front of her. It had been five minutes, yet he still stayed in a curled up position.

She couldn't understand her pity. She had never felt it for anyone else before. So what made this Jordan so special?

She decided she was willing to take a day off of 'work' to find out.

And to do that, she would have to help him.

(POV swap)

-Jordan-

He barely noticed her touch. But when it sent a burst of cold launching through his body, he sure did. A cold that replaced his pain.

He felt like the cold was comparable to liquid nitrogen. But anything was

better than the unceasing pain. Even feeling like he was huddling in Antarctica with penguins.

After a few seconds, the cold disappeared. What took its place was nothing. As in the sensation of nothing; of death. It was unsettling to say the least.

He finally opened his eyes, to find swirling green ones glaring right at him.

"Get up, captain" the owner of those eyes commanded. She said the word captain in a very sarcastic tone, obviously to irritate him. How did she know his nickname?

Deciding it best to ignore her tease, he stood up.

"So tell me," she purred "why weren't you able to scream?" she asked as if talking about the weather.

"What kind of question is that?!" Jordan exclaimed. Or at least, he tried to. Not a sound came out of his mouth. His day just keeps getting better and better.

The woman stood there, face expectant. So Jordan tried to respond again. No dice. This whole situation was truly perplexing.

First, he had been murdered (he had no clue why or by who, either!), then he was sent to a place he didn't know existed, and now, he couldn't express his twisted emotions about it.

He was typically an optimistic person, but even so things looked grim.

Jordan shivered, he felt a salty tear dribble down his face, plunging and finally hitting the nonexistent floor.

(POV swap!)

-She-

Now _THIS_ was intriguing! First, her newest prisoner couldn't scream, now he couldn't speak! By far the most exciting day for her in quite the while!

This would be fun.

And now, she really had to unlock the secrets locked in this man. Oh, but first things first. She did one of her favorite things, looking at people. (It's a bit strange, but any color added to the bleak environment was worth the time to look at.) she liked to study appearances, drinking in the vibrant colors and gorgeous smells. taking in every feature anyone in her presence possessed.

He had light brown hair, mixed with darker tones. His hair was ruffled, almost curly. On his chin he had a start of a beard, nothing too beardy though. His eyes were a crisp bright blue, shimmering with grey flecks.

His clothes were simple, a russet red shirt and jeans (which had a tear in the right knee). His scent was deep and earthy, telling tales of tall trees and danger around every bend. She longed to be able to adventure, to leave this place of pain and desolation.

She also noted the heavy stench of blood. That was the strongest scent. But none was seen anywhere on him (typical).

When she realized the strange look Jordan Was giving her, she shook herself out of her thoughts. She couldn't help but snigger at him. He looked so funny when he was bewildered, And even if he wouldnt admit it, scared.

Her laugh was met with a venomous glare. Ignoring his agitation, she decided that she should answer some questions she knew he would want answered, and since he couldnt ask, it was only the best thing to do. But first, an introduction-

"The name is Sahara." she said with a pinch of false joy. "and welcome to a place that scoffs at hell." she took Jordan's hand in a firm shake, allowing it to drop back to his side.

Jordan's mouth fell open for a moment, causing Sahara to become amused again.

"Now that all the Formalities are out of the way, I know you have a few questions that you are probably DYING to have answered." sthemselves at the clever pun before continuing- "so I'm guessing, you want to know why you're here, right?" a blank stare was all she received.

"hm well, just so you know, I have no clue myself. Which makes you special. lemme explain how this all works-

You were chosen to be sent here, by a very pissed off magician or wizard or sorcerer. Something you did caused them to basically curse you to die and come here. They sent you here to suffer. And, just to be fair, there is a way to get out: you have to sincerely repent on whatever you did, and poof you'll be home bound. So, do you know why your here, or anyone who you may have angered, or something?"

She was suprised to have received an answer this time- Jordan slowly shook his head, looking deep in thought.

Sahara sighed. _'This is going to be tedious..._'

**A/N- hey Wowzers! Second chapter is up and ready to go! I hope the size is a little better. But I know it's still short. The thing is, I'm typing this up out of a journal the story is in so one chapter like this took up about five pages! I thought it would be much longer but it doesnt matter. I plan on updating AGAIN later tonight. Pretty good right? Any way, tell me what you think as always! STAY AWESOME TOO! **

**DOGE OUT~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this Is the gory chapter. Just a heads up.**

-Jordan's POV-

His crime? What crime? He never committed any crime, not that he could think of. And Sahara's explanation wasn't a very good one. He still has no idea where he was, and a ton of questions to ask. Questions that he couldn't ask. That frustrated him more than anything. He loved to talk and he had an insatiable curiosity.

'its like this place is devoted to my eternal misery.' he thought.

As soon as the thought drifted through his mind, Sahara's voice rang out:

"I guess you could consider it to be something like that."

Jordan stared at her in silent wondering, before thinking, 'can you read my mind?!'

Sahara stifled a laugh and nodded.

"yes, I can. In this realm I can do nearly anything I want." she paused for a moment " but if you want, I guess I could hold off on the mind reading"

Jordan nodded quickly, and Sahara shrugged.

"whatever you want, Cap-i-tan."

Jordan stood in a daze. As if mind reading wasn't terrifying enough. She could do ANYTHING she wanted? Talk about OP. At least Jordan had one thing set straight in his mind. That was that he would get out of this place at any cost. He didn't know how much longer he could deal with the crazed woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(later, after some thought on the predicament)~~~~~~~~~~~~

If it was up to Jordan, he probably would've thought of a way to figure out who his murderer was, or why he was here, or any other option than being sent back to his death. For the third time. But things just weren't going Jordan's way today. Hmm, how sad.

So when Sahara suggested "you know, the best place to look for clues is at your time of death!" with a sincere smile, eyes sparkling in anticipation, as if she didn't realize how PAINFULLY Jordan had died, Jordan didn't have much of a choice on the matter. He even tried the 'you CANNOT be serious' look on her, but to no avail. So, once again, Jordan was whisked away to his murder by Sahara's hand.

'here we go again...'

It was a beautiful night, full of singing frogs, chirping cicadas, and other glorious nocturnal beasts of the rainforest.

That was where Jordan's tree house, Jerry's tree, resided. He loved the songs of the forest, and was glad that the city was so far away.

The only upside to revisiting his death was the was the relaxing sensation of being alive. And asleep.

For about five seconds any way. Then the door to the room in which he slept was flung open, the silhouette of a man cast across the floor, looking ghastly. And there lay Jordan, groggily looking at his murderer still half asleep. Part of him, the part of him that had been through this whole spiel three times, was filled with a sense of dread for what was to come.

Suddenly, the man flew across the room towards his target with deadly speed and accuracy. And with a WHACK, there went Jordan, sailing across the room and landing hard on his back.

And for a split second, Jordan got a good look at the guy. He didn't look special. Normal clothes, not too strong looking either. In fact, he was pretty slim. But looks can be deceiving.

The man stared down at Jordan in the same time Jordan stared at him. The only difference in the stares is that one held confusion and hurt, while the other gave off a menacing glare mixed with something like glee.

With that, the man easily lifted Jordan by his shirt collar and hauled him over to a balcony ledge. He muttered a string of strange growls, then shoved a flailing Jordan over the ledge to whatever lay below.

Stepping back, he waited for a satisfying thump that signaled his victim's death. He never got that satisfaction. What he got was a very loud splash. His murderous eyes widened a little, and he huffed in frustration. So much for an easy death...

Jordan gagged on the water that so desperately tried to fill his lungs.

"what was that all about?!" he gasped, climbing out of the pond that saved his Life.

As if on cue, the soon-to-be-murderer appeared in a weird fashion. He had warped down to Jordan. Who was still choking on water. And standing there stupidly.

This time, he would make sure This idiot would die. And how would he go about

doing that? By tearing through the soft skin and muscle of Jordan's throat of course! The brutality as he did just that was rivaled by no other, as he grabbed the neck of his victim and easily ripped it apart with his bare hands. Right in front of a fully awake and conciuos Jordan.

He dropped Jordan, watching him struggle hopelessly, veins and arteries gushing blood, drowning their owner. He had not broken Jordan's spine, only tore through the things that were in front of it.

He dropped the chunk of flesh he had in his bloodied hands and smiled as Jordan's life finally faded away.

A/N: hey Wowzers! Sorry for the wait. I was really busy! I also cut my finger pretty bad, so typing was painful. Schools coming up tomorrow, so I probably will have to update on the weekends. Anyway, this is where things start picking up! I hope you enjoyed!

DOGE OUT!~


	4. Just a question

**Hey, guys. Surprise update here, a question. Would anyone actually like me to continue this story? If so, just leave a review saying so, and I would be happy to go ahead and do so.**

**I will warn you, however, that all in all, this story is not complete, and will not be complete. I wrote it abut a year back, as a random fun project, and simply never finished it, and I can't now, because I realized that there were several huge plot holes I could not get around, plus I've moved on to other things. I should also mention I was still a little baby writer back then, and my skills have improved substantially, so I do recommend checking out my newer pieces, if you have the chance and would like to look at my better works. **

**If anyone does want me to continue, I will try to update daily. The chapters will probably be short (1,000 words or less), maybe with awkward breaks, but that's what happens with baby writers still learning the ropes. Mind you all, I might get a couple days behind, especially because I have a big AP exam coming up, yay, so have patience. **

**One other thing: I have this large 20,000 word one shot thing written up, and in my opinion, I did a really good job on it. Would anyone care to see that, as well? It has nothing to do with this particular work, I'm just curious. **

**Anyway, thank you all for the lovely support, I appreciate it.**

**Stay awesome, **

_**-Doge-**_


End file.
